Amor y Blades
by Arale Hiwatari
Summary: Kai sera utilizado por la chica que quiere...Arale...soy primeriza asi que tenganme compacion...


Hola a todos, les quiero agradecer por leer esto y por supuesto más le voy agradecer si dejan Review. Ante todo agradezco a **GabZ**, madrina de esta locura, a **Lady Kagura**, por que gracias a ella me anime a escribir mi fic y les pido que no sean tan duros conmigo… por que soy primeriza…

**Notas:** Beyblade no me pertenece, así que despreocúpense… pero cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un poco meloso, no es un fic Yaoi, así que si quieren lo leen o no, posiblemente incluya lemmon; pero eso lo dejo a su criterio, se aceptan sugerencias…

**Summary:** Kai esta enamorado ¿pero realmente lo estará¿Quién es Arale¿Kai engañado y utilizado? Lean…lean…ahora…

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

……**Arale……**

– Has entendido bien tu misión – pregunto un hombre misterioso al cual las sombras ocultaban su rostro.

– Por supuesto, no creo que sea difícil – contesto una chica que estaba delante de ese hombre.

– Si, se que no te será difícil por que tu prueba con Ivanov la pasaste satisfactoriamente hace tiempo – incluyo en hombre desde su escritorio.

– Fue algo muy fácil, pero creo que mi nueva "conquista" no lo será, he oído varios comentarios acerca de él y cuentan que… – pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida.

─ Por el no te preocupes, caerá igual que Ivanov –

Pero espero no tener problemas con Ivanov, ahora que nos reencontremos ─

─ No te preocupes y solo concéntrate en tu trabajo, si Ivanov no te ha olvidado entonces es mas débil de lo que creí, ahora vete y olvida para que sólo te concentres en él –

– Si Señor – finalizo la chica y salio de ahí.

Estando ya en el pasillo, la chica se detuvo a pensar en su nueva misión, aun no podía creer que hubiera aceptado; pero que podía hacer, todo esto era para satisfacer los necesidades de aquel hombre que se había convertido en su familia y para poder alcanzar su sueño…_"mi sueño"_ pensó y avanzo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla _"Tala, perdóname". _

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

─ Buenos días jóvenes, el motivo de esta reunión es para presentarles a el nuevo integrante del equipo o debería decir a la nueva integrante del equipo ─ dijo un hombre con un tono sarcástico.

─ ¿Una chica¿nuestra nuestro nuevo integrante es una chica? ─ cuestiona un joven pelilavanda.

─ ¿Por qué¿Con nosotros no basta o algo por el estilo? ─ pregunto otro chico pelirrojo.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya que recibimiento tan poco… caluroso… ─ escucharon decir detrás de ellos ─ creo que no soy bienvenida ─ volvió hablar la voz, la cual identificaron como la voz de una mujer.

En eso estaban cuando voltearon haber quien era la dueña de esa voz y lo que se encontraron no se lo esperaban… se toparon con la imagen de una chica de cabello corto de un hermoso color castaño, con las puntas levantadas y de un color morado muy llamativo, tenia unos lindos ojos grises; los cuales reflejan frialdad y dureza, todos los ahí presentes notaron el cuerpo ya muy bien desarrollado que tenia, que se acentuaba con el traje que traía; vestía un deportivo negro con franjas rojas a los costados, tanto en la blusa como en el pantalón, la blusa era sin mangas y enfrente tenia una letra A de color rojo, calzaba unas botas rojas y por ultimo una enormes arracadas de color blanco…

─ Les presento a mi hija… Arale Malkovich, ella desde hoy es miembro oficial de los Bliztkrieg Boys ¿alguna duda? ─ presento Jeft Malkovich, el nuevo comandante de los Bliztkrieg Boys.

─ No señor, ninguna ─ se apresuro a contestar el chico pelirrojo

─ Bien, entonces los dejo para que se conozcan, con permiso ─

─ Oye, lamento lo que me oíste decir, comencemos de nuevo… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tala Ivanov ─ dijo, después señalo a el chico pelilavanda ─ Él es Bryan y él es Spencer ─ finalizo.

─ Mucho gusto como ya dijo mi padre, mi nombre es Arale y será un honor ser parte del equipo ─

─ Y a nosotros nos dará gusto tenerte aquí ─ dijo Tala ─ ¿Ya conoces toda la abadía? ─

─ No, aun no he tenido un guía para eso ─ dijo Arale de una forma tan inocente que hizo sonrojar a Tala ─

─ Entonces yo te la mostrare¿Te parece? ─ dijo un tanto apenado.

─ Si claro, me encantaría ─

─ Vamos entonces ─

"_El tiempo paso, nos hicimos buenos amigos, siempre estábamos juntos, solíamos ser pareja en todo y mis sentimientos por ti fueron cambiando, yo sabia que solo eras parte de mi entrenamiento pero no pude evitar verte mas que como amigo, nunca me enamore…pero…me gustabas…me gustaba y mucho y lo que tanto deseaba paso demasiado pronto…"_

─ _¿Qué hacemos aquí Tala¿Por qué la prisa? ─_

─ _Arale, hay algo que debo decirte…sabes tenemos mucho tiempo juntos… y yo… pues…hay ya al grano Arale me gustas mucho y…bueno quiero saber… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

"_No sabia que decirte, me quede en estado de shock… ¿Por qué Tala?... ¿Por que tan pronto?... pero ahora eso que importaba, estaría contigo y eso seria lo importante…"_

─ _¿Qué me dices? ─_

─ _Te digo… que no me gustaría ser tu novia sabes…─ dije en mi usual tono frío ─ ¡Me encantaría! ─ Y Corrí. A abrazarte y de paso aproveche para besarte, probar esos labios antes prohibidos y ahora míos, míos y de nadie mas, sabias delicioso, todo tu sabor era embriagante y pusiste mucho empeño en ese beso al igual que yo, este beso sellaba nuestro amor y era el primero de muchos…_

_Después las cosas cambiaron, fuimos felices y mucho pero mi padre me recordó mi misión y dos meses después…_

─ _Arale ¿ya sabes que hacer, ve ahora mismo ─_

─ _Pero padre…─_

─ _Pero nada Arale, acaso… acaso ¿te enamoraste? ─ _

─ _Por supuesto que no ─ mentira, si… estaba enamorada de ti… pero mi padre no podría saberlo o nos iría mal a los dos ─ Ahora mismo voy ─_

─ _Por tu bien, será mejor que asi sea… ahora ve ─_

─ _Si ─_

_Te encontré, estabas sentado en una banca del jardín trasero, claro si a eso le podemos llamar jardín, era nuestro punto de reunión favorita, ahí me diste la sortija que ahora esta en mi dedo; una hermosa sortija de oro con tu nombre y el mió grabados en la parte delantero y un "por siempre juntos" en la parte posterior…_

─ _Tala necesito decirte algo ─ mi tono no ha cambiado, es frío y vació, como siempre… no podía mostrar lo mucho que esta despedida me iba a doler ─ sabes, tengo que despedirme… me voy y no se por cuanto tiempo… pero antes debo decirte… que quiero terminar contigo ─ dije lo mas rápido posible para que no doliera mas mi corazón, para que no gritara a través de mis labios lo mucho que esto me dolía y tu solo… solo te levantaste y me miraste… con…con enojo, sorpresa… tu mirada expresaba muchas cosas…_

─ _¿Por qué Arale¿Por que me haces esto¿Acaso ya no me amas¿Qué pasa Arale? Yo te amo ─_

─ _Lo siento Tala, esto se acabo, me voy y será mejor que las cosas queden aquí, de todos modos…es posible que ya no regrese ─ dijo como pude por que un nudo estaba atravesado en mi garganta… me habías dicho que me amabas y eso no lo esperaba…_

─ _Si eso ya lo se, solo me usaste, eres una mentirosa, todo este tiempo me mentiste y yo como un imbecil te creí ─_

─ _¿De que hablas Tala? ─_

─ _acabo de escuchar la conversación que tuviste con tu padre, yo fui a buscarte para invitarte a salir… pero en cuanto oí lo que decías… Salí corriendo y llegue aquí… ¿Por qué Arale?..._

_Tiempo después yo me fui… te regrese tu anillo… no nos despedimos y ahora… ahora vuelvo y lo que mas temo… es verte… recordar…_

**End Flash Back**

* * *

– ¿Están listos para la sorpresa que les traigo chicos? – pregunto Hilary

– Vamos, habla de una vez – inquirió Tyson

– Pues habrá un nuevo torneo y los BBA Revolution somos los invitados de honor –

– Eso es súper, una nueva oportunidad para demostrar que Tyson no es el único campeón aquí – dijo Daichi

– Cállate enano, sabes muy bien que el único e inigualable Tyson jamás será derrotado, y por cierto Hilary ¿Y los chicos¿Participaran también? –

– Eso aun no sabes Tyson – dijo una voz familiar detrás de Tyson, que al voltear pudo ver claramente de quien se trataba de…

– ¿Cómo que aun no sabes? Pero ¿Por qué Heero? –

– Pues no sabemos si dejaremos que participen como los BladeBreakers o cada quien en su equipo, del único que esta confirmado es de Kai, el participara con los Blitzkrieg Boys –

– Era obvio, el y yo tenemos cuentas por arreglar ¿Pero que pasara con Max y Ray? –

– Pues los contactaremos para que nos digan… ah, por cierto Tyson… los Begabladers ya están confirmados –

– Esto estará genial, y ¿Cuándo es el torneo? –

– Si, queremos saber cuanto tiempo tendremos para prepararnos – dijo Daichi feliz.

─ Pues será dentro de 2 semanas –

* * *

En una solitaria abadía al norte de Rusia, una chica se paseaba entre lo que antes había sido un bellos jardín, esa chica tenia algo raro en su mirada, estaba llena de dudas, temores y de… angustia… pero ¿Por qué? por que lo costaba tanto seguir las instrucciones que tenia, esas eran dudas las que la atormentaban todos los días y en las cuales reflexionaba pero siempre salía perdiendo… de pronto sintió que era observaba y al voltear se encontró con quien seria su nueva "conquista"…

– ¿Tengo al raro? O ¿Por qué me ves así? – pregunto la chica

– Es que no te reconocí y creí que era un intruso – le contesto un chico pelirrojo

– Pues no soy un intruso, en todo caso creo que seria intrusa, así que te puedes ir tranquilo –

– ¿Por qué regresaste? –

– Creo que yo puedo contestar eso – dijo una tercera voz

– Padre ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica

– Pues venia a buscarte y me tope con la pregunta de Tala – dijo Jeft – y dime ¿Quieres que responda tu pregunta? –

– Hazlo… –

– Pues bien… Ella esta aquí por una misión y es la nueva integrante de los Blitzkrieg Boys y peleara con ustedes en el siguiente torneo –

– ¿Ella¿Participar en el torneo? de quien fue esa estúpida idea –

– Antes que nada tu no eres nadie para insultarme y a mi me desagrada igual o mas que a ti que yo este aquí, pero yo si se lo que es mejor para mi equipo y solo por eso lo acepto ¿Entendiste? – dijo la chica parándose delante de Tala y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos…

Tala estaba desconcertado, no se imaginaba que volvería verla y mucho menos después de 5 años.

**(Nota:** Lo anterior narrado en el Flash Back paso en ese tiempo.

─ Vamos Tala, por si no recuerdas ella es mucho mejor beyluchadora que todos los Blitzkrieg juntos – defendió Jeft – Vamos Arale, te necesito conmigo ─

─ Arale dejemos las cosas asi o.k, por que no intentamos ser solo amigos ─

─ ¿Estas segura Tala? ─

─ Por supuesto ─

─ O.k me parece bien ─

─ Entonces ¿Amigos? ─ Y extendió su mano

– Claro – dijo Arale tomando la mano de Tala– Nos vemos luego Tala – le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Tala y después se marcho.

─ ¿Qué sucede padre¿Para que me necesitas? ─

─ Necesito presentarte a alguien ─

Entraron en su oficina en la cual estaba esperándolos un muchacho peliazul…

─ Kai, ella es mi hija Arale Malkovich ─

─ Ya veo ─ dijo Kai

─ ¿Tu eres Kai Hiwatari? ─

─ El mismo ─ respondió el analizando la belleza y frescura que esa chica irradiaba, pero también pudiendo notar lo fría y calculadora que era su actitud y su mirada.

─ Bien, ahora que se conocen pueden marcharse ─

─ ¿Para esto me querías? Crei que me necesitabas para algo más urgente padre ─

─ Oye yo también estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, no eres la única o.k ─ dijo un sarcástico Kai

─ Estoy hablando con mi padre, no con metiches ─ respondió Arale en tono muy descortés

─ Pues puedes hacer lo que quieras, para lo que me importa mocosa ─

─ A mi nadie me dice mocosa ─ dijo Arale tomando a Kai por la muñeca cuando este ya se iba ─ niño presumido y petulante ─ dijo soltándolo

─ Vete al carajo niña ─

─ Tu vives por ahí no ─ dijo Arale con una sonrisa

─ Ya basta los dos y retírense ─ dijo Jeft

* * *

Arale y Kai salieron y antes de separarse Kai la arrincono contra la pared, Arale podía sentir la respiración de Kai en su cara y eso la puso un poco nerviosa pero no lo demostró

─ Esta me las pagaras niña ─

─ Ya lo veremos presumido ─ y se alejo de el aventándolo y dirigiéndose lejos de ahí.

Kai no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, "_eres tan hermosa y tan fría…eres tan perfecta…"_

Y Arale estaba igual _"Por que ese imbecil me puso tan nerviosa… ¿será por lo guapo y perfecto que es?..."_

Pasó el tiempo y los encuentros entre Arale y Kai solo eran ocasionalmente, ella pasaba más tiempo con Tala; quien pese a lo ocurrido, quería tratar a Arale como amiga al menos y la verdad es que se llevaban muy padre…

─ Eres una tramposa, se supone que te tienes que dejar golpear ─ decía Arale

─ Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy lenta, tu blade es igual a ti ─

─ Esa me la pagas Ivanov ─

─ Adelante ─

Su blades chocaban con furia, pero no por que estuvieran peleando de verdad; al contrario solo era un juego por que si, nada mas e ambos estaban acostumbrados a dar lo mejor de si en cualquier juego… el cual termino con un empate…

─ Otra vez no ─

─ Asi es Tala, parece que estamos destinados a empatar ─

─ Algún día te ganare, ya lo veras ─

─ Bueno, eso espero, ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer ─

─ Si, nos vemos luego

─ Adiós ─ dijeron al unísono

Arale caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca de la abadía, ya que tenia que buscar lo información de cierto chico pelirrojo, pero alguien se le atravesó…

– Vaya, vaya la chica ruda hace su aparición – hablaron

─ ¿Qué diablos quieres Hiwatari? – dijo Arale

– Vaya, al menos ahora se que sabes mi nombre –

– Y ya por eso te emocionaste ¿no? quítate y déjame en paz – y ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse, no quería velo no aun, será muy pronto… de pronto sintió como una mano la jalaba del brazo y la atraía a otro cuerpo

– A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca – susurro Kai al oído de la chica haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, pero en vez de demostrarlo bruscamente se liberó de esa mano y dijo

– Y tú me vuelves a tocar y no sabrás ni lo que te golpeó – se lo dijo muy cerca de su oído haciendo que Kai tuviera escalofríos – ahora quítate – pero al momento en que se iba, Kai la atrajo así él, tomándola de la muñeca y sin pensar… el la beso… Arale, lentamente correspondió al beso, pero cuando ya ambos no tenían aire, sólo se fue, dejando a Kai muy confundido…

– Maldición ¿Qué me pasa con esa chiquilla? – pregunto Kai en voz baja, pero no contaba con que otro chico lo había escuchado…

– Vaya, otro mas que sucumbe ante los encantos de Arale ¿Por qué es hermosa, verdad Kai? – dijo Tala detrás de Kai

– ¿Acaso ya te dedicas a espiar a las personas? – pregunto Kai molesto

– Claro que no, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi. besándola… –

– Pues eso a ti no te importa –

– Veo que aun eres un amargado Kai, lastima por que Arale es una chica muy alegre y no creo que le gusten los amargado – finalizo Tala y se marcho de ahí.

"_Alegre ¿Qué podía tener esa chica de alegre? a simple vista se nota que es igual o peor que nosotros"_… Kai seguí sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _"Arale, Arale"…_

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso y los encuentros de Arale y Kai siempre terminaban en discusiones, pero poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de que ambos buscaban solo un pretexto para molestarse y estar cerca.

Un día fueron llamados a un entrenamiento de rutina:

─ Bien chicos, no se preocupen, esto es solo un entrenamiento de prueba para ver que tal andan ─ les anuncio Jeft — pero les advierto que deberán tomarlo con seriedad —

— ¿Pero por que¿acaso dudan de nuestras habilidades? — cuestiono Bryan

— como anteriormente dije… solo es de rutina — repitió Jeft — ahora esta practica sera por parejas así que Bryan tu serás con Tala…—

— De acuerdo — dijo el pelirrojo

— y Kai… tu serás con Arale — en ese momento Arale llego al salón

— ¿Qué? No, yo no voy hacer pareja con ese —

— Pues mira chiquilla a mi tampoco me hace gracia tener por pareja a alguien como tu sabes — ese comentario hizo enojar a Arale y se coloco enfrente de Kai…

— Ya quisieras estar a mi nivel —

— Ya basta, no estamos aquí para discutir, esas son mis ordenes y tendrán que respetarlas…así que ahora a sus puestos — inquirió Jeft

Ya todo estaba listo; Bryan y Tala no habían tenido problema al ser pareja pero Kai y Arale no podían decir lo mismo… ya que a ambos les desagradaba totalmente el hecho de estar juntos…¿o no?... no podían evitar mirarse aunque fuera de reojo y cuando sus miradas chocaban sentían como un corrientaza eléctrico les hacia estremecer…

— Bien chicos listos… 3…— todos prepararon sus lanzadores — 2… — se miraban fijamente — 1… let it rip…— todos soltaron…

Inmediatamente Kai se fue en contra de Bryan quien no se quedo atrás y busco con furia el blade del bicolor y cuando hicieron contacto fue un gran despliegue de energía… ambos blades se atacaban con furia y poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad…

— No creas que por estar con una chica te voy a tratar mas dócilmente Hiwatari — le escupió Bryan

— No lo necesito Bryan, te voy a derrotar mas rápido de lo que te imaginas —

Mientras ellos se concentraban en sus jugadas Tala y Arale solo se divertían…

— Tala, Tala, Tala… cuando vas entender que no puedes ganarme —

— Pues tu a mi tampoco por que siempre empatamos —

— Jajajaja, tienes razón…por eso mejor disfrutemos esto… ataca Dramiel …—

— Vamos Wolborg —

En eso estaban cuando Dranzer choco contra Dramiel al ser lanzado por Aalborg…

— ¿Que crees que haces Kai? — pregunto Arale

— Lo siento…es que Bry…— pero no pudo acabar

— Yo no escogí ser tu pareja pero eso no significa que tengas que atacarme — Arale iba a golpearlo en la cabeza…pero cuando Kai volteo para explicarle una mano se poso duramente en su mejilla…si, en efecto, el golpe destinado a su cabeza fue a parar en una cachetada de las buenas…

— Mira escuincla… no tienes ningún derecho a golpearme — En eso Kai avanzo con furia hacia Arale pero…

— Señorita Arale… en su computadora personal aparece que alguien le ha dejado un nuevo mail — entro un monje a decirle (no se si serán monjes…pero se visten como tales :-) )

— Si ahora mismo voy — y diciendo esto llamo a Dramiel y se dio media vuelta dejando a Kai ahí parado

— No te iras tan fácilmente — y dicho esto puso un pie entre las piernas de Arale la cual no previo ese movimiento e inevitablemente cayo de sentonazo (jajajaja XD)

— ¡Maldito Hiwatari ya me vengare! — dicho esto se levanto y se fue, sobandose sus sentaderas.

— Si claro —

* * *

Ya en su habitación checo de quien era el mail que tenia…

— Wow, al fin tengo noticias tuyas — y se dispuso a leer

_Hi Arale:_

_Te preguntaras por que hasta ahora me digno a escribirte, pero es que he tenido varios asuntos que arreglar respecto a los viñedos (Tu sabes como son las cosas aca) pero aquí estoy reportándome…ojala me contestes pronto y sabes que… te extraño…ojala algún dia podamos conocernos personalmente, a lo mejor, no estoy segura, viajare a Europa a visitar a un primo y si así es… ten por seguro que me daré una escapada para ir a Rusia a visitarte._

_Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido._

_Cuídate… te quiere mucho…_

_Wendy._

— Espero que lo cumplas — y se dispuso a contestarle.

* * *

En el salón solo estaban los 3 chicos…

— ¿Quién le habrá escrito a Arale? — preguntaba un Tala muy curioso

— A mi no me importa — fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Bryan

— Que tal y es un enamorado —

— No lo creo¿Quién se podría fijar en una chica como ella? — salio el comentario de Kai

— Oye, arale es una chica muy linda y si no la conoces mejor cállate Kai — defendió Tala

— Si como quieras — y salio de ahí.

Pero en su mente llebava grabas las palabras de tala _" Y si es un enamorado"…"No eso no lo puedo permitir" _y se acreco al cuarto de Arale…entreabrio la puerta y se fijo que pasaba adentro.

Le sorprendio mucho no ver a nadie y estaba apunto de entrar cuando unos ojos grises se cruzaron cn los suyos…

— ¿Se te perdio algo? — inquirio Arale

— No, solo venia a decirt que acabo el entrenamiento —

—Muy bien gracias —

— ¿Quién te escribio? — no podia quedarse con la duda

— ¿Te importa? —

— Claro que no…solo es curiosidad de saber quien puede estar interesado en hablar con alguien como tu —

— Pues para tu información hay mucha gente que lo esta, y sobretodo sta amiga —

— Como sea — y se alejo de ahí _"menos mal que solo es una amiga"_ meditaba.

* * *

Esa misma noche Arale estaba sumida en una terrible pesadilla:

'_No, no se lleve a mi niña, ella es todo lo que tengo por favor'…'hágase a un lado señora, esto es por el bien de la chica, ella tiene un potencial muy grande para su edad y si se desarrolla adecuadamente podrá convertirse en lo mejor de los mejores'…'Pero es una niña, es mi hija, no se la lleve'…'Mama, mama ¿que pasa? mamita ¿A dónde me llevan¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.Maaaaaaammmmmmaaaa!.!.!.!.!.'_

– ¡NNNNNNNoooooo! – Arale despertó sobresaltada y sudando – otra vez… otra vez ese sueño – decía agitada. Decidió salir a caminar para así despejar su mente y calmarse, así que solo se puso una bata y salió a caminar.

Se dirigió a una pequeña terraza que ahí tenían y se detuvo a pensar acerca de lo que ese sueño podía significar, pero por más que intentaba comprenderlo, no podía _"¿Qué significa ese sueño¿Quién es esa señora que grita?... _pensaba todo esto cuando de pronto escucho…

– ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? – dijo una voz que ya consocia

– Y tú sigues fastidiando ¿que no piensas dejarme en paz? – grito Arale, pero mas que gritarle con enojo, le grito con un nudo en la garganta

– ¿Estas bien? Estas muy pálida –

– Estoy bien, a ti no te importa, vete y déjame en paz – pero sus ultimas palabras habían salido acompañadas de llanto, un llanto que ya no pudo contener

– Tranquila, por favor cálmate y permíteme ayudarte – y Kai se acerco a Arale y la abrazo, fue un abrazo lleno de compasión, por que en ese momento, eso era lo que sentía por ella.

Arale se asusto al sentir a Kai tan cerca, pero sin saber por que correspondió al abrazo y luego volteo su rostro para quedar frente a frente con él y decirle…

– Gracias, gracias por estar aquí… – y volvió a llorar (nah, solo quiere llamar la atención de Kai)

Y sin saber muy bien por que, los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y sus rostros fueron acercándose más y más y paso lo inevitable… sus labios se acercaron por inercia y ambos se fundieron en un calido beso, que al principio fue tierno y lleno de sentimientos; pero después se transformo a uno mas apasionado y lleno… ¿de amor?... ¿acaso sentían algo mas que cariño entre ellos?... pronto lo sabrían (si, muy pronto... mmmuuuuaaaawwwjjjj)

– Kai… no… esto, esto no esta bien – dijo Arale separándose de Kai

– Yo… lo siento Arale… no pude resistirme… eres… eres – pero fue interrumpido

– No importa lo que sea, esto no esta bien y lo sabes –

– Arale, por favor olvídate de todo y solo sigue lo que tu corazón te marca – dicho esto Kai volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad de antes y Arale solo respondía, ahora estaba confundida, sabia que solo debía utilizar a Kai, pero se sentía tan bien estando con el… "¿_que me esta pasando?_"

– Kai…yo…yo… – tartamudeo Arale al término del beso

– ¿Qué pasa¿Acaso no te gusto? – dijo Kai que aun la tenia junto a el abrazada por la cintura.

– No, no es eso, es que yo… bueno, yo quiero estar mas contigo Kai y… pues no sé si tú lo quieras también – dijo Arale mientras con su mano recorría el pecho de Kai.

– Yo igual Arale, después de esto creo que no podría vivir si me separaran de ti –

– Kai, pero algo así entre nosotros esta prohibido, además… ¿que le diré a el "Jefe"? –

– Mantengámoslo en secreto un tiempo y luego discutimos mejor que haremos ¿Te parece? – pregunto Kai besándola tiernamente en la frente.

– Está bien – y sus labios volvieron a unirse, dejando a ambos sin respiración. Al terminar se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones tomados de la mano y cuando llegaron al cuarto de Arale. Kai se despidió con otro beso (ya les gusto verdad XD).

En la mañana, cuando despertó, se topo con una voz que no esperaba:

– Vaya, veo que las cosas hasta ahora van bien ¿verdad? – dijo una voz en el cuarto que sorprendió mucho a Arale.

– Papa ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto al hombre que ahí estaba…

– Bueno vine a felicitarte por tu gran logro con Kai –

– ¿Logro¿De que hablas? –

– De lo que sucedió anoche en la terraza – al oír esto, Arale se tenso y pensó "_como diablos me olvide de las cámaras, maldita sea, debió verlo y escucharlo todo"_

– Pues no es para tanto, además ni siquiera me pidió que fuera su novia ni nada por el estilo – dijo Arale recostándose en su cama.

– Puede ser, pero el hecho de decirte que te ama, bueno, quiere decir que ya cayo en tus redes – hablo Boris

– Pues si, pero ahora estoy muy cansada ¿podemos platicar luego? quiero bañarme y despejarme –

– Claro, solo quería felicitarte y desearte feliz dia… mi querida niña – Malkovich se acerco a Arale y beso su mejilla, a lo cual Arale se sorprendió muchísimo

– Feliz día padre –

En cuanto su padre se fue Arale se puso a meditar…durante toda la noche solo había soñado con esas voces y además soñaba con los recuerdos de su infancia de cuando había estado encerrada durante 4 años en un hospital… _"por que tengo que recordar eso ahora, eso…eso, debo borrarlo…para que no me lastime… Y esas voces… ¿Qué son esas voces? Sobretodo la de esa mujer…y ese niño…sus ojos… sus ojos color miel…"_

Salio de su habitación y se encontró con Tala…

─ Buenos días bella Arale ─ dijo sonriente

─ Buenos días mi hermoso Tala ─ y se acerco para besarlo en la mejilla pero una tercera voz se escucho

─ ¿Y a mi no me saludan? ─

─ Claro que si ─ dijo besando a Tala y dirigiéndose a el ─ Buenos días Kai ─ y lo beso en la mejilla como anteriormente había hecho con Tala pero cual fue su sorpresa que al separarse Kai le tomo el rostro con sus manos y la beso en la boca, dándole un beso apasionado y salvaje… pero en eso volteo a ver a Tala que los veía con cara de O.o What? Y dijo entrecortadamente le dijo…

─ Estorbas ─ a lo que Tala se fue de ahí con una gran interrogante en su cabeza

─ No tenias que hacer eso ─ le recrimino Arale a Kai cuando este la soltó

─ Pero era verdad, además¿Por qué te preocupas por el? ─

─ Pues por que lo quiero ─

─ mmhhff ─

─ ¿Estas celoso? ─

─ Claro que no, pero no me agrada que te la pases defendiéndolo y no solo de mi sino de todo aquel que le dice o hace algo ─

─ Como dije lo hago por que lo quiero mucho, el ha sido… como parte de mi familia y además forma parte de mi pasado ─

─ ¿Por qué? ─

─ Por que es mi ex-novio

─ ¡Que, explícame que no entiendo ─

— pues sencillo, hace 5 años vine por primera vez a esta abadía, me tuve que ir por que mi padre me envió a Sudamérica para completar mi entrenamiento en la Cordillera de los Andes y eso fue cuando yo solo tenia 12 años y Tala 13, yo me enamore de el… pero cuando me fui… terminamos… ─

─ ¿Y por que dices que es parte de tu familia? ─

─ Pues por que después de mi padre… el ha estado muy cerca de mi y me ha apoyado ─ dijo Arale con cierta melancolía.

─ Bueno, pero no te entristezcas ─ hablo Kai notando el cambio en la mirada de Arale.

─ Pues es solo que… no recuerdo mucho de mi familia, solo recuerdo que cuando tenia 5 años, mi padre me llevo a un centro medico y ahí me la pase 4 años… entre análisis, programas y ordenes… Salí cuando tenia 9 años pero inmediatamente me mandaron a Napa, California y ahí me la pase encerrada en una mansión entrenando; pero algo bueno de ahí es que conocí a una niña muy tierna llamada Wendy, aunque solo la conocí por Internet, yo sabia que vivía ahí, pero cuando quise conocerla me trajeron aquí, lo bueno es que aun nos escribimos…ah…pues es la misma a la que la otra vez me encontraste escribiendo; pero bueno como te decía…cuando tenia 13 años, paso lo de Tala y luego me volví a ir y ahora estoy de nuevo aquí… y esos sueños…─

─ ¿Qué sueños? ─

─ Pues veras… esta ultimas noche se me ha repetido mucho un sueño… en el que una mujer grita por que no se lleven a su hija y luego un niño… como de 3 años y unos hombres misteriosos… no recuerdo bien… pero hace que me ponga muy nerviosa y me da miedo…además hay un pequeño niño que dice mi nombre constantemente… pero no se quien sea… solo recuerdo sus ojos… hermosos ojos color miel ─ hizo una pausa ─ bueno y ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto? ─ cuestionó divertida

─ Pues por que me quieres como yo a ti ─ se acerco a ella ─ y quiero demostrártelo… acompáñame ─

─ ¿A donde? ─

─ Tú solo sígueme ─

Kai la condujo a una pequeña terraza, la terraza de la noche anterior y…

─ Arale ay algo que quiero preguntarte… se que cuando nos conocimos no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos… pero ahora eso ya cambio y no te voy a mentir… en realidad siempre me gustaste y ahora… con lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… pues…me gustaría saber… ¿Si quieres ser mi novia?...

Arale al momento de escuchar las primeras frases de Kai supo que seguía a continuación y eso la asusto… ella sabia que este era el objetivo de su misión y al fin había llegado… estuvo tentada a decirle que no, que no quería nada con el pero… algo dentro de ella se lo impidió…

— kai, esa pregunta ni se pregunta… claro que quiero ser tu novia —

— Entonces, esto es para sellarlo… — y se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso, juntamente mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo depositaba en las manos de Arale, la cual se sorprendió con ese movimiento y cuando se separo de Kai vio que en su mano tenia una pequeña medalla de oro con una pequeña placa partida a la mitad y con el nombre de Kai…

— ¿Qué es esto? —

— Yo voy a tener una igual… solo que con tu nombre y es para que sepas que siempre estaremos juntos —

— Gracias Kai… Te amo — Acto seguido, lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Kai y Arale fortalecían su amor cada día, no desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban… incluso sus caricias ya habían ido mas allá de lo normal… (Chachos calenturientos… échenles agua )

Un día todos los integrantes de los Bliztkrieg Boys fueron llamados…

– Buenos días a todos – saludo Jeft – han sido llamados para una práctica en la cual decidiremos si las parejas que ya hemos designado están en forma o no y quien será el capitán del equipo –

– ¿Capitán? Creí que Tala seria el capitán – hablo Arale

– No, queremos dar la oportunidad de que alguien mas lideré a los Bliztkrieg Boys y para eso es esta competencia, entre los 6 deberán competir para saber ubicar bien las parejas y escoger al nuevo líder, así que prepárense y estén listo – dicho esto Jeft dio media vuelta y salio de la sala de entrenamientos.

– Vaya, así que tendremos que pelear todos contra todos, no será nada fácil vencer a Tala y a Kai y mucho menos a Arale –

– Vamos Spencer ¿Te estas acobardando? – dijo Ian

– Claro que no, solo era una observación, además… – pero no pudo terminar su frase por que una voz se escucho en toda la sala…

– Beyluchadores: Prepárense para su batalla simultanea… – Todos se prepararon para lanzar – 3…2…1…Let It Rip… Y todos lanzaron, la batalla estaba muy intensa, era un ataque frontal de todos contra todos y había mucha expectación, era una batalla muy pareja que rápidamente se divido, por que Arale y Kai jugaban como uno solo, sus miradas chocaban constantemente mientras atacaban a Ian y a Spencer; mientras tanto Tala enfrentaba a Bryan con todo…

– No me ganaras Ivanov –

– Lo mismo digo Kuznetzov – Ambos estaban muy parejos pero de repente…

– Oh no, maldición –

– No puedo creerlo – Eran los voces de Ian y Spencer por que sus blades habían salido del plato, ahora la batalla se iba a poner mejor por que Tala al ver esto dejo solo a Bryan y se lanzo con todo contra Arale…

– No me digas que pretendes vencerme Tala –

– Eso es lo que haré –

– Ja, no me hagas reír… ¡.¡.¡vamos Dramiel ataca!.!.!… –

– ¡.¡.¡Vamos Wolborg hazla pedazos!.!.! –

– No hay que quedarnos atrás Hiwatari…Falborg ataca –

– ¡.¡.¡Dranzer!.!.! –

Y en un intenso despliegue de luz y poder, dos blades salieron disparados del beyestadio… y fueron los blades de Bryan y Tala…

El ambiente se puso tenso, todos sabían que Kai y Arale eran rivales a los que era mejor tener en un mismo equipo, pero ahora estaban a punto de presenciar una de las mejores batallas en la abadía…

– Hiwatari ¿listo para perder? – pregunto Arale con una risa sensual dibujada en sus labios.

– Claro que no, tú serás la que pierda –

– Eso esta por verse –

La batalla entre ambos estaba muy reñida, por un lado Kai era un experto beyluchador y Arale era muy espontánea, a lo que Kai se sorprendió mucho pero igual la atacaba con todo. Ya cuando ambos se sentían agotados Kai libero por completo a Dranzer y lazo su ataque Drazing Gig hacia Arale…

– Vamos Dramiel, no te quedes atrás…ataque garra mortal – grito Arale liberando a su bestia bit, un hermosos tigre negro con algunas franjas blanca y rojas, y atacando a Kai con su ataque especial…

– Pero que diablos… – fue lo único que Kai pudo decir antes de que una luz cegadora llenara la sala y todos quedaran en expectación por saber el resultado, el cual fue muy extraño… ya que ambos blades salieron disparados y Kai y Arale solo levantaron su brazo derecho para evitar que se impactaran contra sus cuerpos…

– Creo que ya tenemos todo muy claro y sus posiciones serán las siguientes… – anuncio jeft.

* * *

**Que tal? Ps x favor asi le haya parecido el peor de los fics, ps dejen Reviews para saberlo o.k XD.**

**De nuevo agradezco a Lady Kagura y a GabZ y le mando saludos a todos los q lean esto y a Zhena HIK mi otra gran amiga… hasta pronto.**


End file.
